


The Blade

by AudrerAndJuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Demon, Demon Summoning, Gen, Orphans, Techno is a demon, Tommy and Tubbo summon him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck
Summary: Technoblade.Merely his name can cause grown men to hide away in fear.The demon resides in an old abandoned potato farm, long forgotten. Some claim to have seen or heard him, but they are foolish. Anyone with sense knows that the Blood God himself does not leave survivors.Once summoned Technoblade requires blood to be once again appeased. He will not rest until the blood price is paid.He chases his prey through the dark of night until they cannot run anymore.As they take their final breath and their vision fades to darkness, they hear a deep monotonous voice make a final proclamation:“Blood for the Blood God.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	The Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Audrer again!  
> Okay, so I know next to nothing about demon stuff so forgive me if something is wrong.  
> I honestly wrote this for a Halloween themed extra credit. No one tell my teacher it's a fanfic I'd die.  
> Anyways yeah, enjoy! :)

_ Technoblade. _

_ Merely his name can cause grown men to hide away in fear. _

_ The demon resides in an old abandoned potato farm, long forgotten. Some claim to have seen or heard him, but they are foolish. Anyone with sense knows that the Blood God himself does not leave survivors. _

_ The Blood God has the body of a man, but the head of a bloody, severed pig. He wears an unmistakable blood red cape, and his claw like nails are razor sharp. His piercing red eyes have seen the deaths of many men. _

_ He does not kill unless summoned, but once summoned, Technoblade requires blood to be once again appeased. He will not rest until the blood price is paid, and they say he has a special taste for orphans. _

_ He chases his prey through the dark of night until they cannot run anymore.  _

_ As they take their final breath and their vision fades to darkness, they hear a deep monotonous voice make a final proclamation: _

_ “Blood for the Blood God.” _

“Tommy, Tubbo,” Wilbur scolded. “Stop scaring all the younger kids. You’re going to give them nightmares and then  _ I _ have to deal with it.”

“Oh come on, big man,” Tommy said. “They’re all fine. It’s just a story anyways.” Despite Tommy’s assurances, a handful of the youngest kids in the orphanage seemed to be on the edge of tears. Wilbur rolled his eyes. Tommy and Tubbo were sixteen, one year younger than Wilbur. The three of them lived in the orphanage together. Wilbur tried his best to keep his two friends in line, but it didn’t always work out for the best, especially with Tommy and Tubbo’s affinity for trouble. They were currently the only teens in the orphanage, all the others were much younger. The three boys were like brothers and had lived together nearly their entire lives.

“Right,” Wilbur said sarcastically. “I’m going to take the rest of these guys to bed, since it’s past ten and I’m apparently the only responsible one around here.” Wilbur rounded up the remaining children and led them off to bed. Tommy scoffed.

“Who does Wil think he is?” Tommy stood up from the living room couch, looking in the direction Wilbur just left. “It’s not like Technoblade is  _ real _ or anything. Why does he care?”

“I mean,” Tubbo got up from his seat beside Tommy. “Are you  _ positive _ that he isn’t real?” Tommy looked at Tubbo with an amused confusion.

“Yes.” Tommy said, though it sounded more like a question. “Why? Do you  _ actually _ think he’s real?” Tubbo looked around the room, not making eye contact with Tommy.

“Well,” Tubbo said slowly as he shrugged his shoulders. “He could be.” Tommy started walking toward their shared bedroom and Tubbo followed.

“You can’t be serious. You actually believe that dumb story I told?” Tommy asked with a small laugh. “It’s just something I read in a book once. Just some dumb legend about the town.” Tubbo held up his hands in resignation.

“Listen, I don’t know if he’s real or not,” Tubbo said. “But until I know for a fact that he isn’t real, all I can say is ‘he could be.’” They had made it back to their bedroom and sat on their respective beds, facing each other.

“Alright then, Tubbo,” Tommy said decidedly, almost like a challenge. “We’re going to sneak out tonight.”

“What?” Tubbo asked, confused. “Why?” They snuck out relatively frequently and were almost never caught. Tubbo just didn’t understand the reason why they should go tonight in particular.

“Because,” Tommy said with a smug look on his face. “I’m going to prove to you that Technoblade isn’t real. There’s no such thing as some stupid  _ Blood God _ .” Tommy wiggled his fingers mockingly at the title.

“Alright,” Tubbo sighed, seeming a little miffed that they wouldn’t get much sleep that night. “But if I’m killed by a crazy pig demon or something, you’re telling Wilbur.” Tommy laughed and the two boys lied in bed, waiting until everyone in the building was sure to be asleep.

***

The clock on their shared bedside table read twelve o’clock in the morning. The only light in the room was the soft silver moonlight coming in through the window. Tommy looked over to Tubbo’s bed and saw that he had fallen asleep. He shook Tubbo’s shoulder gently to wake him up. Tubbo looked up at him, slightly dazed from sleep.

“Come on,” Tommy whispered. “It’s midnight. Let’s go.” Tommy slung his backpack over his shoulders as Tubbo rubbed his eyes and moved out from under the bed covers. The two boys slipped out of their room, making sure not to step on any of the creakier floorboards in the hallway. They exited the orphanage through a backdoor in the kitchen where they were least likely to be caught. They set off through the forest that surrounded the back half of the building. It was dark and Tommy took off and unzipped his backpack, hoping that he somehow had a flashlight hidden in one of the pockets from another one of their late night adventures. After a few minutes of digging he found one. It wasn’t the brightest of flashlights, but it would suffice.

“How do we even know where we’re supposed to be going?” Tubbo asked after a while of walking in silence.

“Do you remember how I said that I learned about Technoblade from a book about the town’s history?” Tubbo hummed and nodded at Tommy. “Well, I brought the book and it has the supposed address of the potato farm where he can be summoned.” 

“How are we even meant to summon a demon?” Tubbo asked. Tommy smirked and pulled something else out of his bag. “Is that a candle?” Tubbo squinted in the dark.

“Yep,” Tommy confirmed. “I have five of those, some matches, and some chalk as well.” 

“Are you kidding?” Tubbo laughed. “Are we  _ actually _ making a pentagram to summon a demon?” Tommy stopped walking for a moment. He held the flashlight under his face dramatically.

“Well, Tubbo, we could turn back,” Tommy teased in a low voice. “That is, if you’re too scared.” Tubbo laughed but Tommy could tell he was nervous.

“No, no, let’s keep going. You wanted to prove to me that this  _ Blood God _ doesn’t exist, and we’ve already been walking so long.” Tubbo said. 

The two of them continued to follow the old book’s map to the address of the potato farm. Eventually they emerged from the forest at a dark house near a small field. The house was very clearly abandoned. The grass was unmowed and weeds grew up to their knees. The house was overgrown with shrubbery and vines. Tommy wasn’t afraid of any demons, but the way that farmhouse looked was not very inviting. Still, he kept up the overconfident act for Tubbo.

“So,” Tommy smiled. “Are you ready to go inside?”

“Inside?” Tubbo scoffed. “Who said anything about going inside?”

“Well, I guess I did just now.” Tommy walked towards the door. 

“There is no way you’re getting me to go inside that old abandoned farmhouse.” Tubbo stood his ground and crossed his arms. 

Tommy looked at him disappointedly. “Come on, Tubbo, we came all this way.” He held out a hand to Tubbo to take, unsure if it was to make Tubbo feel better or himself. Tubbo groaned and reluctantly took Tommy’s hand and they stepped up the rotted wooden stairs to the front porch. There was a single shattered window on the front porch, the glass scattered around the floor. The front door was already half open. Tommy shined the flashlight on it revealing a lot of suspicious scratches. Tommy told himself they were caused by squirrels or raccoons, but the scratches were much taller than any woodland animal would be. Tommy led Tubbo through the door.

Tubbo made a sound halfway between a whine and a squeak. “Why do we have to fucking go inside?” He asked. “There’s no reason for us to fucking go inside.”

Tommy ignored Tubbo’s complaining and shined the flashlight around the entrance to the house. There were bugs and pieces of broken glass across the floor. “Whoever was here last didn’t have all that good of a time,” Tommy commented, earning a glare from Tubbo that he chose to ignore. There seemed to be the remnants of a living room to their left. The couches were all torn up and everything was covered in dust and cobwebs.

“Well,” Tommy said, letting go of Tubbo’s hand and stepping into the room. “This looks like a good enough place to summon a demon.”

“Why are you acting like this is real?” Tubbo asked, following Tommy only because his flashlight was the only light source. “You said you didn’t believe in demons.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s fun to pretend,” Tommy pulled the rug in the center of the floor aside to make room for their ritual. “And it freaks you the hell out.” Tommy laughed. Tubbo narrowed his eyes at Tommy which only made him laugh more.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Tubbo said, glancing around the room. “Demon or no demon, this place is freaky.” Tommy nodded in agreement.

Tommy set his flashlight on one of the old couches and propped it so that it illuminated most of the room without him having to move it. He set his backpack on the floor and rifled around for the candles and chalk. Tommy drew a messy pentagram on the ground and Tubbo set out the candles at each of the points. They stood and surveyed their work, deeming it sufficient for a summoning ritual. Tommy lit a match and lit each of the candles.

“Okay,” Tubbo said uneasily. “Now what?” Tommy reached for the book he had used as a map earlier.

“There’s some words in here that are said to summon the Blood God, but I don’t know what language it’s in or how to pronounce them,” Tommy said.

“Well, I’m dyslexic so you’re going to have to try.” Tubbo hugged his arms around himself.

Tommy sighed and chanted some incomprehensible syllables from the book. He was sure that he hadn’t pronounced a single word correctly. Even if there  _ was _ a demon, there was no way that summoning would’ve been successful.

“Well,” Tommy sighed after his chanting. “There you go. No Technoblade here.” Tubbo visibly relaxed and Tommy found it a little comical. Maybe he could tell Wilbur about this little adventure. It would make a funny story, he’d just have to wait long enough to tell him that Wilbur couldn’t be mad they had snuck out again. Tommy picked up his flashlight and moved to blow out the candles when the air suddenly grew much colder. “Tubbo…” Tommy whispered, suddenly serious. “Do you feel that?”

Tubbo scoffed as the flashlight flickered out, batteries dead. “Tommy, I swear if you’re messing with me I’ll-”

Tubbo was cut off by a loud thud. The book Tommy had been holding fell to the floor. Pages were loudly torn out and began flying around the room in a spiraling wind that came from seemingly nowhere. The pages swirled around the circle Tommy had drawn on the floor. Tubbo squeaked and Tommy grabbed his hand, pulling him to hide behind one of the couches. Tubbo gripped Tommy’s hand almost painfully tightly. The sound of papers and wind grew louder and louder. Some items fell from the shelves on the wall from the strength of the wind and Tommy was worried that the couch they hid behind would be next. He closed his eyes tightly as the screaming of the wind in the house became unbearably loud.

Then, as suddenly as it started, the wind died down and all of the papers floated to the floor. Tommy slowly opened his eyes. Without the flashlight the inside of the house was pitch black darkness. Tommy could hardly make out the outline of his friend clinging to his hand next to him. He placed his free hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, a silent request for him to let go of Tommy’s hand. Tubbo let Tommy go and Tommy turned slowly to sit on his knees, glancing over the back of the couch to see the aftermath of the miniature tornado.

At first Tommy’s eyes were somewhat unaccustomed to the darkness. He blinked his eyes, willing them to adjust. After a few moments his vision improved slightly, but he immediately wished it hadn’t.

Staring back at him were a pair of faintly shining red eyes.

Tommy let out an involuntary gasp as he quickly returned to a sitting position at Tubbo’s side, wide eyed and shaking. Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand once, silently asking what he saw. Tommy shook his head violently, trying to get the image of those eyes out of his head. It had to be an illusion. Demons weren’t real. This was _ impossible _ . Tommy’s internal reasoning was cut short by heavy footsteps moving toward the couch. Tommy sucked in a breath and Tubbo whimpered. The two boys stayed as silent as possible as the footsteps grew nearer and nearer, louder and louder.

Tommy screamed as the couch was pushed to the side as if it weighed nothing, the legs of the couch screeching against the wooden floor. The red eyed demon stood over them. Tommy and Tubbo scrambled to their feet. Tommy pushed Tubbo ahead of him and through the living room door, following closely behind.

Tommy felt something sharp pierce his arm. He tried to pry his arm free but Techoblade’s claws cut deeper gashes into his skin causing Tommy to cry out in pain. He turned to face the demon, seeing him ready his other hand to slash across Tommy’s chest. Tommy closed his eyes and braced himself when he heard a scream come from behind him. Tubbo ran at the Blood God holding a glass lamp over his head and brought it down, smashing it against the arm that held Tommy. Technoblade’s grip loosened just enough for Tommy to pull himself free.

Tommy felt Tubbo grab his hand on his now injured arm and winced as Tubbo dragged him through the doorway and down the porch stairs. Tommy risked a glance back at the house. His stomach dropped when he saw the demon glaring at them from the porch. The moonlight illuminated Technoblade’s figure and Tommy finally got a good look at him. His body appeared human apart from his sharp clawed fingers, one of them stained with Tommy’s blood from before. He had a blood red cape to match his glowing eyes. The most striking part was his inhuman face. His head looked as though someone had taken a pig and sewn it over where his face should be. The sight almost made Tommy want to gag but he didn’t have time. The Blood God sprung from the steps of the porch and sprinted at the two boys.

“TUBBO!” Tommy screamed. “RUN! HOLY SHIT, RUN!”

Tommy and Tubbo sprinted as quickly as they could. A few moments later they reached the treeline of the forest. They stumbled through the trees and bushes looking for an escape, but Tommy couldn’t shake one part of the legend from his mind.

_ Blood God does not leave survivors. _

He and Tubbo were going to die.

“TOMMY!” Tommy heard Tubbo shriek. He whipped his head around and saw Tubbo’s jacket caught on a large, thorny bush. Tommy swore and ran back to help his friend. He saw that Tubbo’s face was streaked with tears. He couldn’t blame him. Tommy yanked on the jacket but it wouldn’t come free. Tommy looked closer and saw that a branch had pierced a hole in the jacket. There was no way they’d get it unstuck.

“Take off the jacket!” Tommy was breathing hard. “You have to leave it!”

Tubbo shrugged the jacket off and they took off running again. Tommy didn’t mention the two red eyes he saw not far from their position moments ago. They reached a stream, one they hadn’t passed on the way to the farmhouse, but getting lost was the least of their worries right now. They skidded to a halt at the bank of the stream.

“What now?” Tommy worried, out of breath. They frantically glanced around for another way to go.

“Over there!” Tubbo pointed to their right. A handful of rocks jutted out from the stream. They could jump across them to get away. Tommy followed Tubbo to the rocks. Tommy tried to be careful jumping across the slippery, wet bridge but it was hard when he was being chased by an actual  _ demon _ . Tommy slipped and fell, landing hard on the rock he stood on. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and he lied there attempting to catch his breath. Tubbo turned around to help but Tommy yelled for him to keep going. Tommy scrambled to his feet and met Tubbo on the other side of the river. Just as Tommy reached the river bank Tubbo let out a huge scream and pointed where they had just come from. Tommy turned and saw Technoblade less than thirty feet away on the other side of the stream running at them.

Tommy took Tubbo’s hand and yanked him forward through the trees. The demon was almost upon them. Tommy knew they wouldn’t be able to fight him. Two skinny teens were no match for the Blood God.

Tommy was a few inches taller than Tubbo and his longer legs let him run faster than his friend could. He was a few feet ahead of Tubbo when he heard a  _ thud _ and a yelp behind him. He glanced back and saw Tubbo on the ground, having tripped over a large rock hidden under some leaves. Only a few feet behind Tubbo were the glowing red eyes that made Tommy wish he was never born.

“TUBBO!”

“TOMMY GO!” Tubbo shrieked through his tears. “RUN, NOW!”

Tommy felt hot tears roll down his face as he did what he was told. He ran and didn’t dare risk a glance behind, afraid of what he might see. He heard a scream behind him and cried harder, not slowing down. A voice echoed in his head. He couldn’t tell where it came from. It sounded like it was everywhere, yet just inside his head. He shuddered as the end of the legend came to the forefront of his mind. It was that same deep voice he had read about. Those same five words.

_ Blood for the Blood God. _

He didn’t stop running until he reached the orphanage, crying out for Wilbur. Wilbur came running down the stairs in his pajamas.

“What the fuck- what happened to your arm?” Wilbur asked worriedly. “Where have you been? Where’s Tubbo?” Tommy choked out a few sobs, unable to get a single word out. He wrapped his arms tightly around Wilbur, not caring about getting blood on his clothes, and didn’t let go for a long time.

_ Tubbo’s gone. It was my fault. It should’ve been me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!  
> I don't know when the next chapter of my Frozen AU will be out but it should be relatively soon now that I've finished this so keep an eye out if you're interested. :)  
> Okie doke that's all for now.  
> President president.


End file.
